what happens next?  sorry it's in chinese
by dollars1991
Summary: 如果谢尔没死，如果他没被吃了，如果他和赛巴斯钦的感情没那么简单。。。。
1. ciel pov

**Warning: contains boys love, don't like don't see haha**

**Pairing: Sebastian x ciel**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR … even if I pray every night that I do~ **

最近呢看了盛夏光年的书籍。。。 想象是因该写一些什么了。。。 但可能会很烂。。。 所以请不要介意咯！  
好这会是kuroshitsuji的文吧。。。 他的故事会是怎样的呢？ 我也不知。。。 就看着办吧！

好！要开始咯！

躺在船上的我不知觉的清醒了。。。但是自己的意识却觉得眼前的只是幻觉只是一场很长很长的梦。  
看着那飘过我的那些回忆确认了一件事。。。

我Ciel Phantomhive, 在这一天确定死了。

看着水流般的回忆心里却莫名其妙的平静，并没有太多的不舍。 看着我最初的回忆才发现我为何如此的平静。  
自己已经没有痛的感觉了，因为实在是不想也不敢有哪些感觉。  
自己的心仪没有'痛'的归宿，可能那为止已满了吧。。。希望是如此。

这样的我知道自己是狠心的，因为水面上的人，他们是关心我的这我知道。但离开它们我并没有难过。  
没有不舍。反而我的离开让我松了口气， 我知道他们没错但看着他们想起的只有自己想要遗忘的快乐。  
我知道他们想给与我同样的快乐，我是因该舍不得他们的。但只剩空壳的我，失去一切的我，为了报复而买了灵魂的我，已没有能力拥有那些感情了。  
只能说的只有空荡荡的一声抱歉。

看着我生命河流， 突然意识到了他的存在。  
那个给与我生命的人也会是带走我生命的人。  
说开了'他'并不是人，它是名为sebestian的魔。它是拥有自己美学的魔， 还真可笑。  
尽然为了自己所谓的美学而饿了那么久。

此刻它说话了， 其实我并没有再听。  
它那熟悉又低沉的声音听起来意外的模糊。我用这平常的态度来回应他的话。  
其实我也不知道自己说了些什么， 因为对我拉说那些不重要。  
看着他我发现他们（那些关心我的人）的确让我快乐过也让我发现自己原本的个性但被我眼前的人给破碎了。  
但我不恨他因为那是我希望的，所以跟他的交易我不后悔。

说起来那些快乐也是因为他而来的吧。这两年，是因为他的美学所以我活着，  
但是我能不能自私的认为我是特别的。 看着眼前的他我平静的心开始浮躁了， 我开始害怕了。  
害怕的并不是你，而是失去你， 像是那天和天使（ash)打斗后的眼神。那让人为怕的眼神，  
对我来说也很可怕。因为那是我们契约结束的象征。

很好笑吧。我堂堂一个phantomhive尽然恋上了个魔。不只是我高攀了你还是你高攀了我。  
心莫名其妙的酸了， 以为以填满的痛又多了一些些。  
好想任性的认为你所作的一切是为了我， 你手是为我断，你的伤是为我受的。我在你心里是不同的。  
但我知道现在的我以不能使唤你要那样的对我。因为我们已经不是主人以下人的关系了， 而是猎人与猎食的关系。  
有些话我说出来你也只会觉得可笑吧，所以我选者不说。

想问问，我在你眼里是什么？其实答案我不想知道。。。 因为答案一定不是我想要的吧。  
其实这路程我想了很多哦，每次看你的背影心就会想：'你对你下一个猎物也会如此吗，和对我一样吗？'  
然后就会嘲笑自己的愚蠢，为何忘了这一切只是你的美学。  
我呢？没有你的美学，我只是个小小的人类，自私的人类，只想认为自己是不同的。  
这两年来我才慢慢的明白人类的渺小，自己并不坚强。

船停了。

到了吧，最后一个地点。

我坐在你的面前，我知道我的一切会在这里结束。  
其实我明白即使到了现在我还不相信这一切是真的，不相信我和你相处的时间只有那么短，不相信我只是你的猎物，  
不相信你会离开我。。。  
我心里某处是那么希望的。那是我的天真吧。

现在的我还是不敢面对你，你也因该发现到了吧，我从来都不敢正眼看你。  
一是不敢再次从你眼神确认自己的地位， 二是不想让你看穿我努力隐瞒的感情。  
我想让你相信我是坚强的，是值得你猎的。希望我做到了。

最后看了看你为我带上的草戒指，那象是phantomhive 家族的戒指。  
心理突然有了讨厌的想法，它可能是为了看好戏才给我活下来的机会。  
想看看那么弱小的我怎么支撑自己的家族，自己的仇恨。  
可能对他来说这一切只是一场游戏。  
他从来就没有吧我看成ciel而是把我看成了个phantomhive. 会是这样吗？  
可是想想谁不会是这样的呢？

嘴巴突然问出'会痛吗？'（心还会痛吗?)  
你把那当成别的疑问。我没放在心上，因为那提醒我现在的处境。  
我决定了，用我最后的勇气看着你。因为我不想后悔，不管你是为了什么和我有了契约。  
我想让你看看真正的我，你所猎的不是ciel phantomhive 而是ciel， 只是ciel.  
你笑了。。。  
我不明白你笑的意思，是嘲笑吗？  
还是你觉得我要你把痛刻入我灵魂里的要求很可笑。  
我不知道。  
但我唯一知道的事是，我那时没把话说完。  
把痛刻入我灵魂里，因为我不想忘，不想忘了你给与我的痛，不想忘了我喜欢你。。。。

然后，我几乎只听见我的呼吸，一个深深的呼吸。我看不见自己，再回忆里头，我想我再也想不起，一种，陪在你身旁可以懦弱的感觉了。  
因为现在的我以没有你在身旁。。。

完

I know there are a lot of wrong words... Im so sorry (cries) don kill me! Im too young to die arh!~

Please review thank you ( bows ) =)


	2. sebastian pov

在轻轻漂泊的水面上， 一艘独船安静的划过。  
船显得如此的寂寞， 船上的人看起来也加倍的孤独。  
说着也奇怪，船上那位佳人脸上并没透漏任何的表情，  
象幅画似的，冷冷的。。。酷酷的。。。。  
但莫名其妙的在他身上感觉到了一丝丝的寂寞。。。一丝丝的孤独。

在水面上，sebastian目视到了自己的倒影。  
水面上的自己感觉好远， 因为水面上的倒影有着自己从未有过的表情。  
以独自走过千年的自己从没感到孤单， 但现在尽然有了人类愚蠢的感情。  
那冷酷又俊美的脸孔瞬间破了，透漏出的却是嫌恶的表情。  
怎么会这样？自己是魔，不是可悲又愚蠢的人类啊！

船依然轻轻的摇摆着，船上的人却有着一副想杀了水面上的人影似的。  
然后水开始有了画面，断了某人的杀毅。  
那是他们的初遇。。。

此刻，sebastian意识到了船上那熟睡的人儿。  
脸上突然有了戏弄办的嘲笑，  
怎么和那时一样啊，一点都没变嘛~ 还是那么的小只~  
想着他脸红不认账的脸，sebastian再次笑了，眼神却流露出连自己也没发现到的温柔。

看着当时的相遇，那时的自己因为那坚定的眼神而被吸引。  
想看看那拥有如此强大背景的孩子，为了报复会愿意牺牲什么，而牺牲多少。  
那渺小的人类如何迎接那巨大的痛苦和自己给与他的力量。  
对他来说着只不过是饭前的游戏罢了，一个自己设定的游戏。

但游戏有了规定才会好玩嘛，所以和他有了个契约。  
从那天，我变成了他的执事，ciel phantomhive 的独有执事。

但那孩子比想象中坚强。  
面对痛苦，无情和背叛，他并没有后退也没有后悔留在这残酷世间的选者。  
那孩子比很多我成看过的人坚强，拥有了超龄的气势和眼神但带一点孩子气的作风。  
利用那些，他保护了自己， 保护者被逼着成长的心灵。

你问我为何看得出来？其实我也不知道。是一种感觉吧。只是一种感觉罢了。。。

看着漂流过去的相遇，他终于醒了。  
看着河流的他象是进入自己的世界，脸上闪过了许多表情。有觉悟，不舍和莫名的平静。  
我却莫名其妙地感到不快，心里莫一个部分想占领他的世界。（但这可能是魔的本性吧。。。）  
我出声表明了自己的存在， 他意识到我了。但对我的话语他没再听。  
承认了自己进入不了你的世界，也不属于你的世界。  
因为你只是我的猎物，只是我游戏的一部分。

说着平凡话题的我也被水面上的故事所吸引了。。。  
那是他的故事，他那段短斩的故事。  
看着他在充人面前的表情和态度， 种觉得他隐藏了什么。很努力的隐藏着。  
所以说我讨厌人类，讨厌他们明明懦弱但却假装坚强。讨厌他让自己看不透的心。。。

船快到了，但最后的几个画缅点燃了我心中的怒火。  
水面倒映出， 自己做不到的事。 做不到的是让他相信，相信他能快乐。  
但那要我如何做，我是魔，给不了快乐。  
但也因为我是魔，而我不喜欢输尤其是给那么懦弱的人类。  
看见我的愤怒，你害怕了。  
所以我离开，因为认为你懦弱了，和他们一样。。。  
我放弃了你， 因为我不需要那样的猎物。我想毁了你，毁了帮你得到的一切。

但你回来了，回到了燃烧着的家乡。你手上的家族戒没了，是党掉了吗？  
那时的我想嘲笑你沦落到那种地步，连最后的自尊也不要了。  
但你眼神变了，变回你初次的眼神，我们相遇的眼神。  
你回来了回到我当初认识的ciel， 但心中并没有夺回的感觉。  
直到你放手自愿掉进河的瞬间我才明白，你累了，很累了吧。因为我忘了你是人类。

半跪在你面前的我，发现到你没正视我，望着我送你的草戒，眼神漏出的悲伤，领悟，自嘈然后

好想决定了什么。。。

你突然问到'会痛吗？'，没想到他还会怕痛呢。  
但他抬头看着我时，我明白了。  
是我输了。。。  
这游戏我输了。（可笑吧，输给了自己的游戏。）  
我笑了，而他缓缓的闭上了眼。  
看到了他隐藏的秘密，也明白了自己愚蠢的作风。  
自己尽然比他还要懦弱，选者了逃避。。。逃避那陌生的感觉。  
突然想看看你程拥有的那天真的笑容。  
想把你的笑容找回来。  
我是自私的，因为我是魔。  
所以你要明白我一定会拿到我要的。。。  
而他我要定了！

完。

哇，这还真难写我承认我不知道sebastian会是个怎样的人。。。  
所以写出来了感觉有点不像他（但我尽力了。。。*哭*）


	3. the new start

好久沒來了～～ 突然好想寫寫甚麼～ 文不知寫的怎樣， 希望不會太對不起大家.

這次的文可能和前面的兩篇有寫不同， 兩個主角可能會有點ooc。。。。 因為我不想寫虐文啦！！！ （暴走！！！）

好了要开始了！！

'好黑哦~ 什么都看不到了。。。 是死了吧？ 因该是吧？ 好冷哦。。。 这里冷哦。。。 这就是死的感觉吗？ sebastian..。'

'怎么身体突然热了起来？！发生什么了？好亮哦~ 前面好亮哦！'

睁开眼睛的那瞬间ciel吓死了，"靠！我在哪啊？！"

'因该不会到天国的啊，（反正那里我也不想去，想到ash我毛都起来咯！）但着地狱也太变态了吧！'

有没有看过地狱竟然有那么大的一张床旁边还有个小型客厅，好像也有专属浴室哦！

可能很难想象， 就好像我原本的房间。。。只是大个两三倍而已。。。 两三倍耶！真要命咯！

要不是那全黑的色系和那莫名奇妙的邪恶， 我还真以为我在天国呢。。。（又想到不该想的事。。。抖~）

啊对了!是谁拉开窗的啊！该死的不要命了啊！（对了地狱竟然有太阳？？）ciel看真窗外眉间小皱了起来。

门前的sebastian看着他多变的表情不自觉地对自己笑了，'真时捡到宝了，这人还真够可爱的！'听到笑声的ciel头转了过来，眼睛却大了一倍！

'他。。。他为什么在里！？'

这次sebastian真的笑出来了，"在瞪眼睛就要掉出来了！" 听到那句得ciel脸颊瞬间红了，头也立刻转了回去。（sebastian: 好可爱哦！！ 来给亲一个~ ciel: 去你的，死变态！《飞拳！》）

" 想问这是哪里对吧？这我家哦！"

再次受到惊吓得ciel, 在此得昏了过去。。。（可怜哦~）

－斷文線－

梦。。。 是梦吧。。。 應該是的。。。 不然他这么回来？但死人还会梦吗？（者：不知道啦。。。 我又没死过！）（啊！ 痛！ 是那个王八啊！）

从昏迷中醒过来了的ciel， 揉着那被捏红的脸颊眼睛却寻找着那可恶的凶手。 '醒了啊。。。，'一个低沉的声音传進了ciel的耳朵，一个很熟悉的声音。

那人坐到了自己的面前，他有着一幅ciel很熟悉的脸，很想念的脸，自己以为再也看不到的脸。。。

'sa...sabestian...怎么会。。。 不可能的。。。你。。。我。。。着。。。，'ciel 不明白得看着sabestian.

'那时你偷看了哦~'

'嗄？！'

'要不然你怎么认出我呢？'

ciel瞬间脸红了（sebastian: 可爱死了！！！）， 站在他面前的并不是sebastian'人样'的样子而是他的原样， 他原本魔的样子。

话说回来，sebastian 那时的人类的样子已经帅死人不长命了，但他原本的样子吗呀！如果人看了，不只魂都飞了，我看连骨头也融化了吧！

ciel暗自庆幸sebastian没带着那幅'魔样'来到人世间要不然全世界的人魂都飞了。。。

'唉! 我不是要问你这个啦！我是。。。 我是。。。想问。。。。'

'就是。。。这是哪啊？！我不是死了吗？怎么。。。难道我在做梦？还是我已经疯了，要不这就是天国。。。但你不可能在天国啊！难道是地狱。。。奇怪了？地狱怎么感觉像五星级饭店啊！'不知不觉地ciel开始对自己自言自语，但内容却让sebastian在头上画了三条大大的线。

'这是我家。'那简单的一句打断了ciel的话（嗨~终于停了！)

'你家！我怎么会在你家啊！？ 这。。。你家！！！'这是ciel所说出口的，但他心里的OS却是。。。[ 你着他妈的王八蛋！这算家啊！ 着不是人住的吧。。。啊！忘了他不是人~但那不是重點。。。 他是想跟我说它比我有钱吗？！ 他敢我就杀了他!]

因为以上的他说不出来也做不到所以只好发在心理了。。。

看着ciel古怪的表情sebastian有种不好的预感，就好像有人在诅咒他似的。所以他打算不过问ciel在想什么。（算他聪明嘿嘿！)

但为了不让自己被诅咒的变短名，他打算開口解释以免他宝贝的ciel在乱想个什么劲~ （嗨~你也有够辛苦的嘛~）

'ciel phantomhive 从今天已经不存在了！'

'你这话的意思是我一死了？，但。。。'

'没错！ciel phantomhive 是已死了，而在我面前的你已经不是人类了。。。是魔！'

Ciel 的脸瞬间变了颜色，'Sebestian! 你给我说清楚！这是什么意思？！'

'请你不要用那种语气和我说话，因为你要知道现在的你并不是我得主人了。'

'你！！！'

第一次看到他的小少爷失态的样子对sebestian来说还蛮新奇， 那脸面通红又不知所措的ciel还蛮可爱的！让他忍不住想逗他，欺负他。。。 （没想到sabestian是个S…）

'我把你带回来是因为我觉得你和那些人类不同，很有当魔的潜力。。。还有是。。。当了你几年的执事了该换换我當主人了吧！'

千千万万的字都表达不出来ciel现在的感觉， 但如果真得要用文字来形容的话就非那字不可了。。。

'靠！'

那是ciel打从心里说得最真诚的一句话，也是他最后一句话。因为那是在sebestian用门挡下了他的'枕头攻击'时所说的。而在门后的sedastian带着满脸期待的笑脸慢慢的走向厨房去。

他有种预感他接下来的生活会很有趣，但现在他还是去分赴下人弄些东西给ciel吃。。。种不能让他宝贝饿肚子吧！吃饱了才有力气作更多是吧嘿嘿！

如果ciel知道此刻的sebestian在想什么，他大概会宁可饿死吧~

TBC...


End file.
